


sunshine (in a bag)

by suicideSpider



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is a chaotic bi but we still love him, Backstory, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, heavily based on headcanons, like maybe a week before murdoc (spoiler) went to jail, russel is dyslexic and gay convince me otherwise, tags are a mess, tbh i see this as being fairly recent, title is a lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicideSpider/pseuds/suicideSpider
Summary: 2d and russel get baked and Talk





	sunshine (in a bag)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i've written fanfic before but that doesn't make me any good  
> also i?? don't know how to title stuff??? send Help  
> one last thing i do Not condone drug abuse in the least  
> don't mix your meds then expect good things from smoking them  
> don't be like these guys

"What the hell is even in this," asked Russel lazily, carefully holding up the now almost empty bag. 2D took a slow drag from what had to be at least his fifth joint, blowing out smoke as he answered. "I'm not quite sure an'more, hones'ly. 'S nice, though." His speech was a bit slurred, accent thicker than usual.

The two laid on their backs on the floor, not speaking, eyes peacefully closed. Their silence was filled by whatever they'd managed to make play on the worn-out radio. It was something by Johnny Cash, or maybe Lou Reed.

Neither man could tell at this point.

"Aye, Russ?" Started 2D, cracking one eye open.

"Yer?" Russel slowly opened both of his glowing eyes, staring at the ceiling.

The blue haired singer rolled over to face the drummer. " 'Ow did you start datin' Del? Like, 'ow did you meet?" he asked.

"Well," started Russel, before pausing as if to consider what to say. The pause lasted much longer than it should have, but 2D didn't seem to mind.

"I was, uh, sittin' in the library, one day, 'cause uh, my teacher, she said i was behind in uh, readin’, or somethin'."  
He spoke slowly, casually, tripping over his words and moving his hands in the air.  
"So I'm like, I'm sittin' there, waitin' for, uh, for this tutor she'd called. And I'm, uh, sittin' there and uh, this, this big, pretty guy, I'd seen him around school, he, uh, he walks over to me. So he just, uh, he goes like 'Hey, I- I'm Delvon, you can, uh, you can call me Del, I'm, uh, I'm your tutor'. So we, we did the work or whatever, and, uh, after he, like, he invited me to, uh, hang out with him and his friends, so i did. Then, uh, he just, like, he just, uh, he kept bringing me with them, then after, like, 3 weeks I had this huge thing for him, but he, uh, turns out he has, like, Del had this thing for me, too." 

He seemed to decide this was a good place to stop, and took the joint from 2D's hand. It was nearly burned out but neither of them noticed. "So tha's it?"

"Guess so."

"Cool."

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, letting the radio change songs three, four, five times until it finally died. For a long time, they still didn't speak, just listened to the static and rolled another joint.

The bag was empty now.

Again, 2D was the one to break the silence.

"Would you eva' go out again?"

Russel blinked slowly, face contorting into confusion at a snail's pace.

"Huh?"

"Ah' said," 2D stopped to swipe a hand across face, "would you eva' go out again. Like, datin'. If someone ya' liked as'ed you out, woul' you say yeah?"

Again, neither of them spoke. Russel had lost the confused look, and was now lying with his eyes shut. Finally, he opened them.

"I mean...I guess so. Like, uh... if Murdoc asked, I'd like, punch 'im in the throat I don't know. But uh, if it was like, you or somebody it'd be, uh, different."

The radio finally started back up. 2D blushed, glancing over at the drummer through bloodshot eyes. Russel seemed to be mouthing along with whatever was playing. He also seemed to be getting every single word completely wrong. 2D found that he truly didn't care.

"Russ?"

He looked over at 2D, eyes now half-lidded and drowsy.

"Yeah?"

"When Ah' feel my face 'gain, can I kiss you?"

Russel nodded contentedly, seeming please with what he'd heard .

"Totally."

"Cool."

Once more, for a while, neither of them seemed to have much to say. Until 2D decided that he did, in fact, have a comment worth making.

"Love ya', Russ."

"You too, Potts."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to criticize me i'm Wide Open


End file.
